Tilt: The Soul Purifiers
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: A very normal girl, starting her very normal life in a new city. But everything is just to normal for poor Zoey Mateon. The next moment, she's a Soul Purifier Number 1! Elliot, Soul purifier number 2, saved Zoey from complete normalness! Better than seams
1. Chapter 1

I sat in his car, windows rolled down, as we drove down the highway. Neither of us talked to each other, or even made eye contact. I was very uncomfortable, not just because it was so quiet, but because of my outfit. Today me and Dad moved from Tampa Florida, and were heading to our new home in Seattle Washington. So I had to wear clothes that covered most of my body. Bad thing is, in Florida it was mostly sunny, so I didn't have any 'covering' clothes except shorts. Instead, I had to wear Dad's baggy shirt and pants. He said in Seattle they were having their rainiest season. (I would definitely need to go shopping.) I heard a pop, on the window. Then another. Soon there were a lot of pops on the window, and rain started to fall.

"Zoe, I have to roll the windows up." My Dad pointed out. I sighed as I removed my arm from near the window.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could feel his stare. Never leaving me.

"Do you WANT to hit a car on the way there?" I asked, emphasizing the 'want.' I personally wished we did get hit by a car. Anything but leave.

"Zoey, I know you're mad at me. But we had to leave, would you want me to lose my job?"

I sighed. Dad's stupid company had to move, making us move with them. I don't understand most of his work, but I don't see why this was necessary.

"Don't worry. You'll like it here. And I got you into the best high school in town. O'Dea high school."

He was really trying to help, but it just wasn't working. He also just didn't get it.

"Dad, I'll try to explain. This is my first year of high school, at a completely new state! I have absolutely no friends! I'm going to be an outcast." Yes, maybe I was exaggerating, but I needed him to feel what I would feel.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Zoe. You'll just have to make new friends."

* * *

After an hour of disagreeing, we finally pulled up into a drive way. There, was our new house. An average blue, two floored house, and we owned the whole thing. I stepped out of the car, and stood in front of the house. Even though it was raining, I could tell that I would like the house a lot. We had a large front yard, the grass a little bit over grown. Dad would make me cut it. And in the back, I could see a forest. If I even got mad at Dad, or maybe just bored, I could go explore back there. Those were two ups I already found about the house, but still so many downs.

"C'mon Zoe, don't just stand in the rain! Grab your bag and get it here!" My Dad yelled from the front door.

He led me through the house, showing me all the rooms. A living room, big kitchen and a half bathroom down stairs. Upstairs, was a full bathroom, and two bed rooms. A completely normal house. Just too normal for me to like. My room was basic, with a twin bed, dresser and desktop computer for me. Another up, we never had one before! I'll have to thank Dad later. Right now, I just wanted to sleep. That's what I did, after putting away my stuff, and thanking Dad. Even though I didn't mean it.

When I woke up, I reluctantly dragged myself to the shower. The hot water was heaven, since the night was so cold from the rain. I personally like rain, it was like a shower, except colder, and unexpected, and outside. I got out and dressed in the one decent outfit I had. A pair of dark blue jeans, and a black T-shirt that had "Girls rule" written on the front in white lettering. I quickly brushed my hair, and pulled it back. As I went down stairs, I could smell that Dad was making pancakes.

"Hey Zoe, good morning. Want a pancake?" He asked, holding out a white china plate with a pancake on it.

"Sure. But I'm going to head out early, just incase I get lost." I had to walk to school, since my house wasn't far away enough for me to get a bus. And I didn't want Henry (Dad) to drive me. After I ate a pancake, I grabbed my backpack, and started off to school.

Dad had given me a set of directions to find the school, but his hand writing is hardly legible. So I was on my own, and I did pretty well. I only had to ask two ladies and one guys, before I found the school. It was big, compared to my old school in Florida, and made of bricks. I seen that above one, of the many doors on the building, that there was a sign designating the main office.

* * *

When I walked in, I could see that there was a little old woman sitting behind the counter, handling papers.

"Excuse me Ma'am."

She looked up at me, her little eyes squinted. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm a transfer student-"

"Ah yes, Ms. Zoey Mateon. Welcome to O'Dea, were very excited to have you here." You could tell that she didn't really mean it. It's probably what she has to say to every new student. "Here is your schedule I hope you find everything ok. But school doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, so why don't you go wait outside." She said, as if trying to make me leave. I could tell I wasn't going to like her. I walked back out the door, and went to sit on a bench close to the entrance. More people started to come, 5 minutes later. There was a group of people, talking and whispering to each other. One boy, with black hair, eyed me continuously. I rolled my eyes. One girl was bold enough to break away from her friends and talk to me.

Her name was Samantha Mury. (I'll probably forget it later) She was a bleach blond, tall, pale, blue eyed girl. If she was going to become my friend, I would have to live in a world of jealousy. Samantha was a very pretty girl, and I WAS wicked jealous.

"So you just moved here, Zoey, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kinda sucks because I don't know anyone."

She looked at the schedule in my hand. "Well it looks like we got some classes together. Hang out with me, and I'll show you the ropes."

"Ok, thanks." She sounded nice enough, but something was telling me that I wouldn't like her very much.

She was in a few of my classes though, History, Algebra, and Chemistry. From what I've seen, she isn't one of the sharpest knifes in the drawer. I also made a new friend that I could tell I was going to like. Melony Yun. She was very friendly, and told me all about her when we went to lunch. She was in my Chemistry, English, and Math class. She also told me we were having a few allied arts together, like music and art. Melony was an average height, Asian American. Her short black hair, was really silky, and her wicked dark brown eyes made her seem even nicer.

* * *

By the time I got home, I had four new friends, and three of them gave me their screen names. Thank god I got a computer.

My life for the first couple of days at O'Dea high school seamed as normal and boring as ever. One reason I liked Florida, so many things happened. There were town events, fights, car crashes, and if you knew your neighborhood, water fights. But this town was too normal.

I logged on to my screen name to see if everything was still utterly normal.

_LittleZoey has signed in._

**LittleZoey****: Hey you guys here?**

**Azian&Priincess: Hey its Zoe!**

**Crazy-killer: Hey wats up Zoe?**

**LittleZoey: Nm, hows u guys, Melony, Brianna?**

**Azian&Priincess: I'mz good.**

**Crazy-killer: Crap, gtg my moms tellin me to do dishes. Seez yeahz.**

_Crazy-killer as logged out_

**Azian&Priincess: wow that didn't last long. Brianna is soooo gay.**

**LittleZoey: Ya. Oh god, i swear im so bored of lide rite now. Everything is to normal.**

**Azian&Priincess: Rely? id think so. Mabe cause ive been livin here longer. But why dnt you try a sport?**

**LittleZoey: to normal. I like un suspected things, ya kno.**

**Azian&Priincess: Yeah yeah thats just like you zoe...Srry but i gtg tooo, see u at school monday.**

**LittleZoey: Ok see ya.**

* * *

TO NORMAL! My life is to normal, and I hated it! Dad was always telling me its because we just moved here, but this is just torture! He made up an excuse and told me to unpack everything completely. and that's what I was ruled to do.

Summer clothes filled my suitcases. I guess I should go shopping really soon, to have something to do.

"Hey, I don't remember having this!"

At the very, very bottom of my second suitcase, was an extremely beautiful bracelet.

"Who could have given this to me?"

It had a silver chain base, and on it was two little charms. One looked like a little silver circle with black eyes, reminds me of a little ghost. And the other, was a small sword like piece.

"It sure is cute! But seems more Halloween season, with the little ghost on it."

"What's cute Zoe?" My dad asked, as he walked by my door carrying his junk into his room.

"This little bracelet. Do you remember where I got it from?"

I gave my dad the bracelet, and he flipped and turned it in his hands.

"Oh. Its a bracelet I think you mother had. When we were packing, I must've found it and put it with you stuff."

"My...Moms?"

"Yeah, I never really seen her wear it though. She said it was pasted down through her family. Before she died, she made sure I had it kept safe. Must be worth something."

It was Moms? We didn't have anything my mother had, before she died.

"Its really beautiful. I'll wear it everyday, for her." I smiled up at him, and he just smiled back. I fastened the clip around my wrist. It fit a little loose, but right enough for me. I finished putting away my clothes, when Dad called from the bathroom.

"Zoe, its almost six."

"Ok Dad!" I called to him. Every Monday and Thursday I had ballet at six. In Florida, I was enrolled at "Ballet Dancers" school for dance. When we moved, Dad found me a new dance school so I could continue ballet. He said I needed some sport so I wouldn't sit inside all day.

"Ready?" He asked when I was finished putting on my leotard.

"Yeah."

* * *

The new studio wasn't far from the house, and Dad said that I was old enough to walk back by myself. Class here was just about the same as Florida. I could remember all the steps and positions. Class lasted 1 hour and then we had to go, I wished it was longer.

"Remember to come back Monday! We will be practicing for the recital." Mrs. Leon called as we exited the building.

My house wasn't far from the studio, but it was quite a ways walk. Maybe about 10-15 minutes. Stupid Washington, it got darker earlier. As I walked down the streets, I could hear my bracelet rattle as my feet moved. All of a sudden, I got a shiver down my spine. Everything seemed to get colder, a darker.

"Man, just one block left." I whispered.

Down at the end of the street, there was a very faint, glowing light. I started to walk slower, and I wasn't in a hurry to see what the light was. But the slower I walked, the closer and bigger the light seemed to get. Finally, the light got so close, that I could see it was a glowing ball of light! Just a ball of illuminating light, floating in the middle of the street! It was about the size of my hand. I looked around, but the street was completely deserted!

"Hello?" I said. The glowing light just floated there, unmoving.

I heard a shaking sound, coming from my jacket sleeve. It was my bracelet, it was shaking! I stared at the bracelet, and one of the charms started to glow! The little sword!

"W-whats going on?"

The little sword, started to grow and grow, until it was a real, long, metal sword!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The glowing orb started to grow too, but it also got darker. A second later, the little orb was a scary creature! Black tenicals came from its body, and it was partly... transparent?

"KYAA!"

I grabbed the sword and ran!

"S-some one! H-help!"

The thing chased me off the trail to my house, and now I was running who knows where!

"ANYONE!!" I screamed, but now I was dead in the middle of a park. Not a house in site. The thing was gaining on me, and fast.

Something in my mind was telling me to use the sword, but I never even held one! The thing wasn't but 5 feet in front of me now. One tentacle was raised and was about to strike me. I swung the sword, and it counteracted the tentacle, slicing it off.

"That was too lucky." I mumbled.

The thing screeched with pain.

"Guess I have to do it then."

I started slicing the sword every place near the creature, hoping to kill it. Luck was with me today, the thing dropped on the floor. The creature started to get more transparent, and turned back into the little glowing orb. I touched it, and it floated away at my contact.

Clap...Clap...Clap

There was someone here...clapping?

"Nicely done. You will be very helpful." A voice said.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered.

I looked all around, until I seen a figure in the trees.

"You were very graceful, ballerina, just a little troubled with the sword though, no?"

The wind blew and the figure jumped from the trees, landing in front of me.

"But don't worry, I'll help you out next time." Said the figure.

It was a boy, a very cute boy. He smirked at me as I just stared, scared stiff. He flung his pitch black hair away from his face, still smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. Chapter two is up!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Is it really necessary to scream?" The boy asked, calmly as ever.

"Well, let me see. I was just attacked by some THING,I'm holding a swordthat popped out from my bracelet, and now there's a random boy here telling me I'll be helpful. I might be acting like a girl, because I am one, but I think it was very necessary to scream!"

The boy just laughed. "Guess that makes sense."

"I'll say this again...WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I spat at him.

"Oh feisty." He chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Ok, guess you deserve an explanation. My names Elliot, Soul Purifier number 2."

"Soul Purifier? Number 2?"

"Yup, that's me. Seems you ancestor was a Soul Purifier too, like my ancestors."

My...ancestors?

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Must we discuss this in the open, with our guards down, exposed?"

"Oh right how silly of me!" I said sarcastically. "How about we go to my house?"

"Perfect!" He cheered.

"What-wait I was kidding! You think me or my Dad will let a complete stranger, boy, in our house?"

He shrugged. "Then you would rather be clueless to why ghost will be attacking you." He said holding his hand up. A blast of light shot from his palm, then disappeared. A little glowing ball fell from the sky, and landed on the floor.

"Ok." I shivered. "Then you will have to straighten everything out."

"That won't be necessary." He smirked "What street do you live on."

I eyed him curiously. "Bregthen street, 101. Why-" But he grabbed me around my waist, and took off. He was running at amazing speed, not normal for teenage boys. What are these drugs doing to teen boys hormones? Less than 5 minutes we were outside my house.

"Ok warn me before you do that." I huffed. He still had his arms around my waist. "Um..I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to Dad..."

He laughed again. He apparently did that a lot, and every laugh sent waves of blushes through my face. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting in your room. Just get up there ASAP."

"What?" But he was already in a tree.

"I'll climb, duh." He smirked, as he hopped through my open bedroom window. When did I open that window?

I sighed helplessly. What was going on? What happened to my normal life? Well, where ever it went, I'm glad its gone! This un-normal event wasn't what I had in mind, but beggers can't be choosers. I opened the door, and prepared for the flow of simonanious questions.

"ZOEY!" My Dad screamed. "Where were you? It shouldn't have taken you that long to make it home!!"

"D-Dad calm down! I-I took a trip..through the park! Yeah, through the town park."

He glared down at me. "And why do you have a sword in you hands?"

I looked down at my hands. There was the sword from the bracelet, good going Zoey. I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh this? Well, I found it at the park, and though I should take it home! I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands and risk anyone's life. Hehe."

He still glared at me.

"And you though carrying it around, would get YOU in trouble? What if a cop seen you?"

"Dad!" I sighed. "I'm a teenager, I can take care of myself! Right now I think I'll go lay down for a while. Ballet really killed my legs."

His eyes stalked me as I walked upstairs. I quickly shut my door behind me and slid on the floor. "Jeez, that was hard."

I looked up at my window. There was the boy, Elliot. Now that there was light, I could see him more clearly. He looked like the boy I had seen at school the first day. He was way cuter than I remembered. Black spiky hair and dark mysterious eyes. He could clearly tell that I was gawking at him, and decided to break me from it.

"So, you calm yet?" He asked.

"Who said I wasn't?"

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter. Anyway lets get down to bussniess."

I looked at him confused. Elliot puffed out his chest and took a breath of air.

"Ms. Zoey Mateon, you are the new Soul purifier number 1." He said in a deep, but still comedic voice.

"A-what?"

"The new Soul purifier." He said again, his tone getting louder every word.

"Ok jeez, do you wan't my Dad to come up here? What the heck is a 'Soul purifier?'"

He sighed. "Must I go through the whole thing with you?"

I glared at him. "I duno, maybe I could just let the demons eat me if you want!"

He grumbled. "A Soul Purifier, also known as a S.P, is a being who purifies the spirits in the human world. Theses spirits were, you can say, 'casted out' from both heaven and hell. As a result, they stay on earth and cause monstrous trouble. We S.P.'s are the only beings who can purify them, so they can be sent to heaven. The powers of S.P's have been past down through generations, along with the Purified, "Heaven's Weapon."

I looked down in my hands, at the sword.

"Precisely. That's S.P number 1's Heaven's Weapon."

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy!"

"Elliot." He corrected, trying to be funny.

"Elliot." I repeated. "Aren't they just ghost?"

"Nope. Ghost are spirits who can not find the gate way to heaven or hell. Theses spirits can go to either on purpose, not because loss of direction. And these spirits are really something! You wouldn't believe what I've seen-"

"Ok, ok! So how come I'm 'S.P number 1?'"

"Well, you family of Mateons just happened to be the first S.P's. The title is passed down, and is now at you."

"So, my mother was a Soul Purifier?"

"If you Dads last name isn't Mateon, then yes."

"Then, that must be..." How my Mom died.

"Well, lets call it a day." He stretched, walking towards the window.

"WAIT! There's a lot left of explanations for you to do!"

"Tomorrows another day!" And he jumped out the window.

**

* * *

**

**Her life ain't so normal now, is it?**


End file.
